1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to apparatus for cutting segments from a strand of wire or cable and for conveying the segments to work stations so that either or both ends of the segments can be processed to provide partly or fully finished wire leads or cords.
In particular, it relates to improved conveyor means for such apparatus, such conveyor means comprising a pair of flexible endless belt type conveyor units and means to facilitate insertion of the strand thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,316 entitled "Wire Lead Clamping Mechanism for Wire Lead Production Apparatus" issued Nov. 27, 1979, to R. Gudmestad and assigned to the same assignee as the present application disclosed an example of apparatus for accurate high speed cutting, conveying and attaching terminals to opposite ends of relatively long wire segments cut from a continuous strand of wire. That apparatus comprises: a feed mechanism including counter-reciprocating wire feed clamps for simultaneously drawing a plurality of separate strands of insulated wire from a plurality of wire reels; a mechanism for simultaneously straightening and arranging the strands drawn therethrough in parallel spaced apart relationship in a common generally horizontal plane; a severing mechanism for simultaneously severing sets of wire segments of predetermined length from the strands; conveyor clamps for releasably gripping and conveying sets of wire segments; and conveyor means for advancing the conveyor clamps and sets of wire segments therein through processing mechanisms and to a collecting station. The apparatus further includes conveyor clamp actuator mechanisms for causing the conveyor clamps to initially receive sets of wire segments from the feed clamps for conveyance and to subsequently release the finished leads for deposit at the collecting station. The conveyor means in that apparatus takes the form of two laterally spaced apart adjustably positionable endless chain type conveyors and the wire clamps are mechanical devices which are affixed to and movable with the conveyor chains. In that apparatus the counter-reciprocating wire feed clamps are moved back and forth across the infeed end of the conveyors for a predetermined distance to provide a wire segment of desired length and this segment is then gripped near its opposite ends by the conveyor clamps. Since that apparatus employs many relatively large and heavy movable components, some of which need to travel relatively long distances, the operational speed is somewhat limited. Furthermore, that apparatus, though extremely accurate, is expensive to manufacture because it employs very many precisely made component parts. Also, it requires a considerable amount of time to reset the apparatus to provide a run of wire segments of a different length than a previous run.
The following four prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,118; 3,996,826; 3,961,703; 3,910,321 each disclose another type of wire lead manufacturing apparatus wherein a pair of laterally spaced apart chain and clamp type conveyors are employed, but wherein the feed mechanism comprises driven rollers and associated mechanisms to provide and present wire segments of desired length to the conveyors for conveyance and further processing. These last-mentioned four patents also disclose wire guide means to accurately direct a strand of wire into the conveyor clamps prior to severance of a segment of desired length from the strand. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,118 and 3,996,826 disclose a central channel member between the pair of chain type conveyors which serves to accurately guide the end of the wire strand from the first conveyor, through the open clamp of the second or outboard conveyor, and into an outboard channel member where it hits an abutment which prevents further wire travel. If the central channel member is then opened and the feed mechanism allowed to operate, a loop of wire of desired length forms between the pair of conveyors and, when cut, provides a wire segment of desired length for conveyance. The chain type conveyors employed in the four aforementioned prior art U.S. patents raise similar issues of complexity and cost as were discussed in regard to U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,316. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 363,968 entitled "Belt Type Conveyor for Conveying Wire Segments" to Robert O. Dusel and Gerald E. Blaha and assigned to the same assignee as the present application discloses an improved belt type conveyor for conveying segments of wire or multi-conductor cable cut from a continuous strand by a cutting machine to other processing machines, such as insulation strippers, terminal or connector attachment machines or the like. This belt type conveyor is simple to manufacture and less costly and complex than that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,316. The conveyor of Ser. No. 363,968 comprises a pair of endless flexible belts supported one above the other by sprockets and guide rails so that the upper flight in the lower belt closely confronts the lower flight in the upper belt whereby cable segments entrapped between the flights are movable along the path of travel of the confronting flights. Each cable segment is disposed so that its axis is perpendicular to the path of travel of the flights and the ends of the segment extend beyond the sides of the flights so as to be accessible to the processing machines. A drive mechanism drives the confronting flights in steps or increments in the same direction and at the same speed. The belts and guide rails are constructed so that the confronting flights are biased toward each other to ensure a firm grip on the cable segments. A mechanism, including pivoted portion of the guide rails, is provided to periodically separate the infeed ends of the confronting flights to enable insertion of a cable segment therebetween. Wire guides, each comprising a pair of separable members, are disposed adjacent the confronting flights on opposite sides thereof at a location where the flights separate. The separable members have a closed position when the flights separate wherein they define a hole for receiving and directing a cable segment between the separated flights. The separable members also have an open position when the flights reclose to enable a cable segment to be moved from between the members.
The aforementioned improved belt type conveyor of Ser. No. 363,968 is especially well-adapted to convey relatively stiff cable or wire segments of relatively short length, such as those which are anywhere from 2 to 10 inches long, for example. However, if long flexible cable or wire segments are to be conveyed by such a conveyor, only one end at a time of the segment can be processed.